Islands
Off the coast of the Kame House there are Tropical Islands for relaxing, deep sea diving, and the occasional android attack where Piccolo fought Android 17 as well as the islands Cell absorbed Androids 17 and 18 at. You may RP here. RP Area The Saiyan's Name Aaron was walking along the beach, looking at the wildlife throughout the trees, and the fish in the water. Becoming hungry, Aaron looked down, searching for a crab or something, before seeing a pineapple in a tree."Huh." He says, smiling."I didn't think an Island of this climate would have fresh Pineapples....Oh well, who am I to judge nice fruit." Leaping up the tree, he grabs the pineapple, and bites into, spitting out the out regions. He continues to do so until he is left with pure fruit. Biting into it, he smiles as the flavor permeates his mouth. He goes and sits on the beach, and begins to do some mental training. Cero walks along the coast of the beach, smelling the warm air, filling with exotic scents. He runs his hand along the back of his head and sighs. "Ughh, that was one annoying mission..." He looks around and spots Aaron. Cero walks up to him and sits down next to him, cross legged. Cero starts to hover and turn until he is meditating upside down in mid air. While in his mental training, an image of a man appears next to Aaron, as he stands."Oh hello there." Aaron says, looking at the man's mental image."What brings you to the beach?" He asks, politely. Cero laughs lightly, "Meditating, sorry, I like to meditate in strange positions, last time it was while I was flying... Ended up in a Glacier when I finished." Aaron smiles, and chuckles."I usually train with mental images I've created, so I don't accidentally hurt someone." He says, smiling at the man."What's your name?":He asks, floating around in the blackness. Cero turns around and sits on the ground properly, opening his eyes. "I am Cero Klein. I'm not from this world." Aaron floats around the Mah, in interest."My name is Aaron, it is very nice to meet you Mister Klein." He says, happily. Cero smiles and rubs the back of his head lightly, "Cero is fine. So, what are you doing here?" He asked laughing lightly. Aaron does a small backflip, slowly as he floats throughout the image."I've come to this beach to do some Mental Training, so I don't have to hurt anyone." He says, smiling and closing his eyes. "Oh right, you said earlier" Cero stands up and brushes dust off of his armor. "So, what race might you be from? Saiyan, Human, Demon?" He shrugs sitting on a boulder. Aaron frowns, and floats back over to Cero's mental image, even though in reality he was stationary."I am a Saiyan...Apparently.." He says, nervously."I have no idea who I am, other than my father gave me this name...." "Aaron, huh?" He sighs, "Well, I'm a Saiyan too. Born off world and... On a quest..." He looks down in silence. "What kind of quest? If you don't mind me asking..." Aaron says, hesitantly. Cero shrugs lightly, "I'm hunting my brother, he killed my parents... And... The woman I loved... So I'll have his head at my feet." He picks up and rock and crushes it in his hand before opening his hand and brushing the dust off. "I'm sorry for you loss Cero....Heh, I never knew my birth parents....I bet they were kind people.....Do you know of any Saiyans with the last name of Soul?" He asks. Cero thinks for a moment, "Hmm... Yeah, I think I heard of them from my parents when I was growing up, not much though, but I have heard of them... Wait, I met an old saiyan whose name was something Soul, can't remember the first name, sorry." Aaron's reality eyes snap open, as his Mental Image fades. In an instant, he is in front of Cero, excitedly."The youngest Soul's, did they have any children?! I don't mean children, I mean adults!" He says, trying to get answers. Cero shrugs lightly, "Maybe, I don't really know... Been a long time since." He looks around, "I'm from the Klein family, we know some of the remnant families. We try to get along with them." Aaron sits back down."And here I thought I was getting somewhere..." He crosses his arms, and tries to think."Hmm....Saiyan Pods have numbers, no?" He says, looking back up. "Uh, yeah, I think. Been a while since I last saw one so I can't say for certain" Cero shrugged, laughing a little. Aaron raises eyebrow."When I came to Earth,the number '494' was on my ship....Along with the word 'Soul"" Cero shrugged, "That's interesting, well obviously your last name is Soul. As for 494, just be glad you didn't get 404, or you'd be an error." He laughs to himself. Aaron laughs."Well, look who's a joker." Aaron says, smiling."Hmm...Well, I shouldn't stress about them, I'm doing fine right where I am." He says, cheerily. Cero nods, "From the looks and the sounds of it, you are. Just let that stuff come later, get stronger for now." He smiled. Aaron smiles, and nods."Hmm.....What shall we do now..." He says, looking out to the ocean. The Star Gazing Voyager Zucana is floating above one of the many Islands in this part of the world and staring out into the sea, the night is clear and stars are visible all around. All the constellations can be seen and the moon is reflected gracefully on the still sea. Zucana looks longingly out to the sea. "My God this planet is more beautiful than I had first given her credit for, it's no Vegeta but I will save my visit to her until I am done appreciating here. So many strong warriors and this entire planet is just stunning. Right now I would not want to be anywhere else, I have always enjoyed being by the water but this is more breathtaking than any sight I have seen before." He sighs and looks up "Hmm, the sky may be different but those are the same glittering stars that I have seen every night from my home... I wonder if Cucumbra and my friends are looking at the stars as well..." Zucana sighs. "... Well no need worrying about that right now, I shall see them all soon. For now lets focus on amazing them with our new found strength. There's no way to get home now anyway might as well use the time to get as strong as any fighter on this hunk of rock to show them the might of the Saiyans." He says with a grin. Due to his android nature Bastion didn't show up on Zucana's scouter "In the grand scheme of the universe this place is the sticks, can't deny the view though." Bastion is stood behind him wearing a black long coat that flows in the breeze he has a slight smile on his face "sorry to intrude upon you're little reflective moment, you looked like an old comrade of mine and i couldn't tell from a distance if that was the case." Zucana is somewhat shocked to no longer be alone but obviously appreciates the company. "Oh it's fine, I was just talking to myself, I find getting my thoughts out loud can often help me understand them better." He smiles "I'm sorry to disappoint but I can't say I recognise you, though I have been around the galaxies a few times so who's to say we haven't run into each other in the past?" He continues smiling still looking to the stars "My name is Zucana by the way. May I ask yours?" He says in a friendly tone. Bastion seems to find this friendly tone different to what he is used to with saiyans "The name is Bastion, Bastion Allara If you haven't met me here then i'm probably confusing you for someone else. I don't get off this rock much." Bastion smirks a little "us earthlings don't quite have the universal travel privilege saiyans have yet. So what brings you to this place?" Zucana smiles "Pure chance if I'm honest. I was with my squad heading towards a planet, I was working for the subjugation force, we were essentially going to destroy the planet till they submitted then suddenly a huge energy blast hits me. I'm knocked unconscious then I crash land here. However being on this beautiful planet makes a nice change... for once I don't have to destroy it..." He pauses. "Plus this place is full of such strong fighters I can tell how strong you are as well. As a saiyan it is my goal to be as strong as I can be and meeting strong fighters here is pushing me to be my best, so at least while I'm stuck here without a functional ship or any co-ordinates to get home I can become the strongest Saiyan warrior alive. Imagine how impressed my family and friends will be." He grins "It's nice to have a break for once especially somewhere as beautiful and powerful as this." He smiles "yeah i can't say i can argue there, and yeah i know many people who aim to be strong or even the strongest so you are probably in the right place. As for myself i'm searching for something. Something i lost, something that is hard to recover" Bastion looks up to the stars with his hands behind his head "I suppose i'm looking for my home, except i have absolutely no clue where that might be or how to get there. Funny we seem to be in a similar ship in that regard" Zucana smiles "Yes I suppose we are. Well since I'm kinda stuck here I'll try and help you however I can friend. I don't really have anything else to do and being on ships bound to nowhere in sight it always helps to have companions to travel with don't you think? I'm a bit new to town so could do with a friendly face. What do you say? I help you find your home you help me get back to mine?" He says with a smile. "Though I can't imagine either task will be easy..." He laughs to himself and puts a hand on his hip and rubs his head. Bastion gives Zucana a thumbs up with a slightly childish grin "you've got a deal, besides its always nice to know i'm not the only one." Bastion sits down in the air crosslegged it looks kind of silly "but i wonder how we would go about it, I mean you seem to know where you need to be but have no way of getting there. Mine is on earth so i can find it i just don't know where as the place my mind tells me kind of has a massive prejudice against androids such as myself" Zucana thinks for a second "Hmm i know where I need to go but I have no way there and I have no idea where there is from here so I feel yours is easier to do first. Hmm well I'm sure that's enough info to go off. We just find a town that hates androids how many can there be? We'll just go to all of them until you find which one's home. Who cares if they hate androids. You're an android I'm a Saiyan. What're they gonna do?" He says with a grin. Bastion seems to go a bit more serious "I would but it isn't quite that simple, you see i remember that place and i remember my family living there. When i arrived i found that the family had lived there but i couldn't find any evidence that i did, or if that family i remember have anything to do with me in the first place" Bastion awkwardly rubs his head "i'm more trying to find hints like the possibility my memories may have been damaged or altered as i seem to have little bouts of remembering things that arent real or strange deja vus" Zucana smiles "Meh, well no need to stress over it friend. I'm sure we'll find it somehow. It's not like we don't have a lot of time. You're an android and I'm a Saiyan. Neither of us are gonna die of age any time soon we quite literally have all the time in the world. We'll find some clue or something eventually. I'll happily help however I can." "thanks i appreciate it, no rush it isnt like i like this body ages like a normal person." Bastion pauses "wait i guess thats true for you due to saiyans keeping their youth and what not, What is the name of the place you are looking for? I know quite a few saiyans so i might ask around when i am patrolling" Zucana smiles. "Well I'm actually from the Saiyan colonies by Frieza planet 145. But the main Saiyan planet which will probably be easier to find is called Planet Vegeta. Easy name to remember. No rush at all though as you say I'm not getting any older and neither are you so we've got at least 50 years." He smirks "50 years? thats cute" Bastion takes out a small leather bound journal "Frieza planet 145 and planet vegeta got it i'll quiz a few people later see what i can dig up. Till then if you need me just buzz" he clicks and Zucana hears a little static in the communicator in his scouter "its able to pick up my wavelength, you think interbrain communication is strange? wait till you see the bill" "50 years until I'm the equivilent of a 30 year old human, hence why I said at least I just thought you might get rusty." Zucana said with a smirk playing with his scouter. "Well that'll definitely come in handy. I'll keep my eye out for towns that despise androids on my travels and will give you a shout when I find one." He smiles "If you find anything out about Vegeta it'd be appreciated." Bastion gives a 2 fingered salute while turning around "sure no problem, it was nice meeting you and a pleasure talking to you Zucana. On an off note nice color choice on the armor its kind of regal and pretty different to what i see most saiyan warriors" With that Bastion dissapears leaving Zucana once again alone with his thoughts. Zucana smiles "Well that was very nice of him. Hmm the blue isn't very common he is right... it always was my favourite colour... Well I hope we can find his home for him it'd be a shame for him to wander aimlessly around forever... I suppose I best get looking." He smirks and with that he begins flying off in search for a town who hates Androids The Greatest Pleasure Umbras arrived on the small island by boat. He was wearing swim trunks, a Hawaiian themed shirt, which was left open to show off his well toned chest, and a pair of thick glasses that hid the majority of his other features. As the boat was anchored, he stepped out with a content sigh."Time to have some fun..." Shin was laying against the island on the west end in brown swim trunks that went down to his knees. He heated the water near him with his own fire and let the steam roll upwards. "Ah, finally I can relax. I hope Arron and everyone is doing OK." he says to himself looking out into the horizon. Umbras traveled the edge of the island, taking in the sights, and enjoying the company of the people. After a time, he had even taking to playing a little game with the ones who he really got along with. Of course, he cheated, and of course, they always put something on the line, so by the time he came across Shin, he had quite a fat wallet . Looking out to the water, Umbras smiled, jumped, and swam through the air. Once over the water, he dived, causing a wave that tossed Shin back onto shore.